


Sweet Wet Heat

by VieraBlack



Series: The Black Book of K-Pop Pussy Boys [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Body Insecurities, Boypussy, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, FemDaddy, Futanari, Male Lactation, ddlb, mdlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VieraBlack/pseuds/VieraBlack
Summary: Despite his protests, she notices how he arched his back as he shifted and arranged the lines, dips, and daresaycurvesof his body where he looked almost coquettish. He tilts his head back, elongating his slender neck and lowering his eyes at her in acome hithersort of glance that was both deep and penetrating and dreamy and doe-eyed at the same time. He parts his lips. Nothing butsinrested on them. She knows it and so does he.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Reader
Series: The Black Book of K-Pop Pussy Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Sweet Wet Heat

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The OC paired with Taeyong is non-binary/genderfluid and their pronouns shift from she/her to him/he, depending on the context. This can also be used as a ride-along self-insert.
> 
> 2\. Taeyong also has little breasts. Neither of the characters in this were written explicitly as trans but if it's more helpful to read them as trans-coded, that's completely fine.

The night was cool, but their bedroom is sweltering with heat.  
  
..”God.. _pleeeease_ , Daddy. Just bury your big cock in me... _aaah~_ ”   
  
She squeezes his hip tenderly and digs her fingers into him, letting the slight and delicate boy know that he was secure. He was _always_ secure with her. _“Wanna lay on your back, baby boy? It isn’t too much?”_ Her sharp eyes scan his face for any subtle cues that’d betray him but he only furiously shakes his head.   
  
“No, I wanna take it!!” he squeaks.   
  
Her blood pulses hot and thick at his words. “What a brave boy for Daddy you are. But don’t be too brave for long. When I’m done splitting you, I’ll put you right back where you belong.”   
  
She moans and drops her hand to her throbbing and slick dripping cock beneath her and aligns it better with his rosy and lippy entrance. He couldn’t take her full length yet and could just barely engulf the first few inches but it was enough to give them a workout and leave them each covered with sweat. It’d been quite a sight watching him struggle to take every new inch and it challenged her control to not make her bust a fat load in him just from the sweet way he squeezes her alone.   
  
Taeyong is _so_ fucking _**tight**.  
_  
“Daddy, push it in. I need it Daddy, please, please, pleeease. Need you inside me...now..please,” he begs. His voice is dry and ragged now because his crying mewls turn into soft throaty grunts to breed. “Oooh, _baby_ ,” she coos. _“Pretty, pretty baby_. Look how much my dick is stretching you out already. I wish you could see how pretty you are down here. You’re so puffy and red you look like you’re _bleeding_..” She licks her lips when she finishes and soothes where his lips bunched around her and let him lift up and slide down another inch.   
  
He meeped. _“Oh my god_ , Daddy, it hurts _so good_..so good..” She holds one of her breasts in her hands and massages her aching peaks as he begins to slowly ride her, bunching his scratched and bruised knees up to his chest and rolling his tiny hips back and forth, swiveling them around a little, and mewling like a bitch. He pouts his lip and looks down at her with large watery eyes, pleading for something he couldn’t quite get out the words for. _“..C-cum in me..please..”_  
  
She sits up and grips both of his hips and tightens her fists around him each time he slams down on her. One thing she loved the most about Yongie’s pussy was that if he shaved, she could see the blood slowly filling his vulva changing its sandy color to a milky cherry red that outlined the shell of his cunt in an adorable and irresistible way. “Mmm, you want Daddy to fill you up with his milk? Well you’ll have to make it worth it for him, won’t you?”   
  
Taeyong’s pretty chocolate brown eyes flash with realization before he raises the inside of his palm to his mouth and giggles into it, already imagining the implication of what she suggested. She walks her fingers up his chest and flicks a spit soaked thumb across his dusky pert nipples and her dick stays stiff and erect inside him when seeing how swollen and fleshy with milk they’ve filled with since he started ovulating a few days ago. His thick brows knit together and his face scrunches in disapproval, however, when her gentle flick turns into a squeeze, squeezing her fingers around the sensitive bud harshly and greedily.   
  
_“Lay on your back for me, little one.”  
_  
He whines and puffs out his bottom lip and a disgruntled groan bubbles up from his throat. As flexible as he was, Taeyong _hated_ changing positions after staying in one for a long period of time. He generally hated moving and preferred to be folded, bent, and manhandled, so his having hands on him all went according to plan anyway. She encourages his boyish and scarred legs to move, nudging and squeezing the traces of fat around his thighs. The little one seemed to have grown some extra meat here as well, she noted. Lovely. He was always so self-conscious of seeming more bony than petite.   
  
Despite his protests, she notices how he arched his back as he shifted and arranged the lines, dips, and daresay _curves_ of his body where he looked almost coquettish. He tilts his head back, elongating his slender neck and lowering his eyes at her in a _come hither_ sort of glance that was both deep and penetrating and dreamy and doe-eyed at the same time. He parts his lips. Nothing but _sin_ rested on them. She knows it and so does he.   
  
He rests his thumb against his bottom lip seductively. “I want you to take my virginity, Daddy. I’m ready to know what a _grown-up_ feels like.”  
  
The hairs on her neck stand up followed by her heart hammering so hard and loud against her chest that her hyper awareness of her surroundings turned her feral. She felt the low rumbling signs of a growl form at the base of her throat. They didn’t break eye contact and he rests his head back against the creamy satin-cased pillows behind him and his wet thumb cascaded down the center of his chest to where his short manicured nails spread across one of his puffy and leaky areolae and circled his beading nipple shyly. He whimpers, cupping the pound of flesh. “You wanna suck on them?” He asks cutely, naturally very aware of what he was doing.   
  
She leans down and wraps her full lips around the bud closest to her face and drinks from him, gently pulling and coaxing for the liquid to spill onto her tongue. He tastes like raw and unfiltered sweetness with a lingering tingle of bitterness, but mostly sweet and heavy to her taste buds. He was more than enough to eat and _then_ some. She moans when taking her fill before moving to the next one. His voice breaks when he tries crying out for her to be gentle because he was apparently much, _much_ too sensitive. She smiles and hums, enjoying his broken, shaky breaths. “Mmm, I know you hate having your nipples sucked too much, but I know how _wet_ it makes you.”   
  
“I don’t like teasing,” he pouts, flushing. She cocks a brow and realigns herself between his creamy peach-tinted thighs. She smears the fat head of her cock between his droopy teardrop shaped folds and puckers her lips as she pushes up against his swollen, puffy clit, letting his wetness soak her before she strokes its lubricant up and down her thick base. His face scrunches up again and he keens, spreading his thighs. She tutts and fingers his little bundle of nerves with her thumb. _“You don’t like Daddy riling you up and making you all creamy and pliant so he can use you??”  
_  
 _“Daddy’s mean~”_ He chirps.   
  
“Then tell Daddy no. _Tell..Daddy.. **no** ,_” she breathes, adding weight to each syllable and pushing in him a little, relaxing at his entrance, not wanting to move until he told her how _bad_ he needed it. _Craved it_. He drops his hand down to rub at his clit, biting his lip. A string of mumbles leave his mouth. “I want it to _hurt,_ Daddy. I want it to hurt real good.”   
  
The sight of his shaky fingers trying to desperately rub his little mound reduces her thoughts to static. Her tone turns deep and husky. “You wanna feel a grown-up inside of you instead of just stuffing yourself with things that don’t belong in you, baby?” He whimpers at this and reaches his arms up to wrap themselves around her shoulders, pulling her down so he can cling to her.   
_  
“Mmm, tell me what you want, sweet baby.”  
  
“ **You** , Daddy! Please don’t be gentle.” _  
  
Their tongues meet in each other’s mouths and dance around gums and graze across rows of wet bone, snapping, popping, and squishing as their breaths collide and she fills him up. Tears well at the corners of his eyes and he cries out and digs his blunt fingers into her rich, dark skin. She gets drunk off of him and his needy overwhelmed moans as always. She grunts and intensifies the rock and rolling of her hips so each hit against them made a harsh slapping sound. She buries her head between his breasts and rolls a mound beneath a heavy palm while she viciously sucks and laps at the other, forcing droplets of milk to squirt into her open mouth.   
  
He let out a ragged and uncontrolled sound, between a gasp and a howl from overstimulation, but she knew that this was typical Taeyong just being _dramatic._ She smiled against his lips when she lifted her head to his and seized his lips in a kiss, both eating him and pecking him lovingly. “Just relax for me, angel. Daddy’s gonna fill you up and then you can cum.”   
  
_“Rub my clit~”_ He commands, batting his big, brown, impossibly large babydoll eyes and feigning innocence he knew she’d fall for. She groans playfully into his neck and licks her chomps and her fingers and brings them down between them and rubs the engorged little button. He reels and squeaks and his slim limbs and torso writhe beneath her. He tries to shut his eyes but she catches his gaze and holds it. _“What do we say when we want things???”_  
 _  
“Pleeeease, Daddy. Pleeeaase,”_ he breathes, staring at her with reverence up through his thick dark lashes. She tilts him back so she’s three times as deep and his feet dangle near his bent thighs alongside her. _“I want Daddy’s cream so much..”_  
  
“Mmm, I’m so close, baby. Tell me how Daddy makes your pussy feel.” Her core muscles begin to burn as her strokes increase and she pounds into him harder to elicit more squeaky moans out of him bc they’re reassurance that he’s going nonverbal and she knows by that point she’ll already be over the edge. A tear of pleasure runs down his cheek and he looks up at her in a daze. “I love how Daddy stretches me and makes me sore.”   
  
She spasms a little at that she pulls out with a noisy wet pop before bucking back into him. “More, baby. That’s it..”   
  
“I love how Daddy makes me feel small..” She leans to kiss him but he’s already lifting himself up to find her lips. When they meet, there’s a comforting tenderness and their lips melt into each other soundlessly and gently. He slides his fingers up her larger breasts and latches his mouth onto a lonely dark nipple and sucks it hungrily, lighting it up with sensation. “Mmm, I love how Daddy makes me feel safe and wanted..mmm..Daddy..your dick is hitting my womb, I think~”   
  
“Do you like how deep I am inside of you, baby?” Her fingers massaging his clit soaked with his juices down to her knuckles. Instead of responding, he whined and tore his eyes away from where their bodies met and his chest heaved and shook. “I know you’re close. Daddy’s close too..”   
  
_“Daddy, please. I can’t. It’s too much..”  
  
“Cum for me, baby. Daddy’s right behind you.”   
  
“But, Daddy!” _  
  
“Ssssh, let me take care of you, Yongie. I’m gonna make it feel so good for you.” Their heads touched, sweaty foreheads burning and breathing following and chasing each other. Her balls swelled and emptied inside of him before she could hold it back and he let out the most heavenly moan as he felt his stomach muscles relaxing as his insides exploded with warmth. A few minutes crawled by and her eyelids fell for a few moments as she drifted into a dreamier headspace but she felt her neck muscles tense from the added weight from where his arms refused to let go and a smile found its way onto her lips.  
  
 _‘You’re Daddy’s perfect little boy, aren’t you. Baby?’_

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing femdom-oriented kpop content~ This Ao3 is for the raunchier stuff that I can't post on tumblr but feel free to check out my blog at Moonienico :)


End file.
